Los Trágicos Amantes
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: Curioso ¿No? El cómo habían llegado a revolucionar la definición de esa antigua descripción para ellos. Nunca creyó que las palabras: 'Los Trágicos Amantes' se volvería tan exacta a su descripción. 'T' Por la situación que se desencadena y un poco por el lenguaje. Una Retorcida Historia de Amor. CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA SENSIBLES.


_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, al igual que las frases utilizadas para el título. No pretendo lucrar con ninguno de los dos. Esta historia contiene frases de otros lugares, como canciones o series.__  
_

**_Los Trágicos Amantes_**

_Por: Miranda Lovely_

.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.

Y allí estaban de _nuevo_…

En el piso de la sala. Con la ropa hecha jirones, despeinados, agitados…

**_Llorando._**

La comisura de su labio comenzó a sangrar carmesí. Los rasguños en la mejilla de _él_ ardían cuando las gotas de sudor los tocaba. Las manos de los dos rojas, hinchadas y adoloridas. Los nudillos de _él_ raspados y heridos también. El pómulo de _ella_ punzante y rojizo. Ambos respirando con dificultad, casi jadeando.

La sala hecha un caos. Vidrios rotos regados por el suelo, diminutos cristales incrustados en la piel de sus brazos. El oxígeno del lugar pesado y caliente, asfixiante. Los últimos rayos de luz del atardecer filtrándose entre las rasgadas cortinas. Los gritos de Haymitch desde afuera, histérico por no poder entrar, taladrando en el silencio forzado en el que se habían envuelto.

_"¿Katniss?"_

Los ojos de Peeta comenzaron a recobrar el noble azul de siempre, teniendo que parpadear repetidamente para que la escena que hallaba frente a sus ojos acabara de entrar en su cabeza. El corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso. De inmediato se puso en pie, tambaleante y agotado. El pánico lo golpeó duro cuando escuchó el sollozo al otro lado de la sala. Miró en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarla, aunque deseaba que no fuera ella la que lo acompañara en esa habitación destruida.

_"¿Katniss?"_

Su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor cuando escuchó la voz de Peeta nombrándola, pretendiendo encontrarla. Pero por hoy tenía suficiente. Ya no más.

Se hizo una bolita apretada en el suelo, escondiéndose detrás del volcado sofá. Su pecho oprimido, forzado a no respirar más de lo debido para no delatarse. Rogando porque su mentor se esfumara de una maldita vez, y dejara de intentar meterse en sus vidas como de costumbre. Cubriendo su boca con ambas manos para no causar sonido alguno. Sus ojos cansados de tantas lágrimas.

_Sí, por hoy era suficiente._

El miedo le inundó el pecho de ansiedad. Un ardor ligeramente más fuerte en la mejilla le hizo pasar la mano por ella, dejándole sangre embarrada en la palma. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y angustiados. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón se desbocó. La puerta se sacudía violentamente a cada golpe que Haymitch arremetía contra ella, confundiéndolo un poco más. La preocupación le obligó a derramar las lágrimas que ya había intentado apaciguar.

_"¡Katniss! … ¡**Preciosa**! ¿Dónde estás?" _

Pero la palabra que salió de sus labios, casi tan genuinamente angustiada como ella recordaba que sonaba, le quebró aún más que todo lo que había pasado. **_'Preciosa'_**Y aunque mordió el dorso de su mano para no caer en el tono de su voz… Sollozó fuerte esta vez.

_"Katniss"_

Lo escuchó acercarse, y su cuerpo tembló de nuevo. Pero su corazón se aferró a lo que ya conocía, a lo que amaba en él. Así que se limpió con fuerza los ojos y el labio, corriéndose el hilillo de sangre por la mejilla sin querer. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero uno de sus tobillos falló, haciéndola caer al suelo de nuevo gimiendo de dolor. Observó las manos de Peeta aferrarse al sillón y luego arrastrarlo lejos de ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, no pudieron resistir la tensión. Tan pronto como ella extendió los brazos Peeta la tenía abrazada dolorosamente. Sus respiraciones agitadas y quebradas, sus sollozos lastimeros y afligidos.

Con suma delicadeza se la acomodó en los brazos, pegándosela protectoramente al pecho. Los finos brazos de ella se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, su frente pegada a su barbilla. Katniss reposó un instante su oído sobre el corazón de Peeta, logrando tranquilizarla de a poco. Con las pocas fuerzas que guardaban sus adoloridos músculos logró subir hasta la alcoba con ella, pasando de largo la entrada en la que Haymitch seguía descargando su frustración.

La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y esperó a que ella misma se soltase de su cuello, mientras le hablaba al oído cosas que ella no necesitaba oír…

_Como siempre…_

Sin fuerzas ni ganas por seguirlo escuchando, sus brazos aflojaron su agarre, abrazándose ahora a sí misma. Mientras observaba a Peeta alejarse de ella, casi como si la odiara, como si doliera estar junto a ella… _Como si quemase._

Los ojos azules la miraban acuosos, llenos de culpa, de remordimiento. Se sintió examinada. Por reflejo sus manos escudaron su vientre. Los ojos de Peeta no perdiendo detalle de ella mientras cubre su boca con las manos, intentando no llorar más.

_"Sabes que esto no puede continuar así ¿Cierto?" _Su voz rota y exhausta hizo que su corazón se detuviera por una fracción de segundo… ¿Pensaba abandonarla? Sus ojos color gris lo miraron con terror, llenándose de nuevo de lágrimas.

_"Puede cambiar"_ Suplicó ahogadamente. Su nariz roja y mormada, sus ojos ardiendo.

_"No, no puede. ¡Ya lo has visto!"_

Su pecho se oprime y el aire se extingue, y es porque aún no soporta que Peeta le levante la voz sin estar bajo los efectos de un _'ataque'. _Su rodilla tiembla sola mientras lo ve suspirar con frustración y tirarse del cabello. Lo nota confundido, tal vez ausente esta ocasión. Pensando para sí mismo, rojo de coraje.

Es en ese momento cuando la puerta de la entrada se escuchó forzada. Peeta pareció volver en sí, frunce el ceño y comienza a caminar, pero la voz de Katniss transformándose en otro gemido lo detiene. Vuelve su vista atrás y tiene que regresar a levantarla de la alfombra, pues ha intentado alcanzarlo con el pie aun lastimado. La abraza por la cintura para alzarla, pero no ha afianzado bien su agarre cuando alguien detrás suyo tira de su hombro lejos de ella. Katniss no logra soltarse y lo sigue hacia el suelo de nueva cuenta.

Las manos toscas de Haymitch se enredan en su brazo y cintura para jalarla con fuerza, arrastrándola hasta la cama. Luego regresa por Peeta, alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared.

_"¡Haymitch, No!"_

Pero el reclamo de Katniss ni si quiera pareció hacerlo titubear. Hay un pequeño forcejeo, hasta que Haymitch grita con su aliento a vino justo en la cara de Peeta.

_"¡¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?! ¡¿En qué carajo están pensando?!" _Peeta intenta rehuir a la mirada acusadora de su mentor, pero este lo sacude con furia._ "¡¿Qué te ocurre?, maldita sea! Tienes que protegerlos. ¡**Protegerlos**, demonios! No… ¡No **ESTO** que están haciendo ambos!"_

Haymitch tiene que ejercer más fuerza cuando siente a Peeta resbalar, pero no lo aguanta, y lo deja llegar al suelo. Su pecho inflado como león. Sus manos temblorosas y su respiración rápida y densa, cual toro. Lo observa desde arriba, derrotado. Y no puede creer que la imagen del Peeta que tiene frente a él sea la de aquel chico que él recordaba cuando lo había conocido. Siente un golpe duro que se ahoga con la alfombra, y luego Katniss gatea un poco para llegar hasta _su chico del pan_.

Los mira abrazarse con desesperación. A Peeta esconder el rostro en el cuello de Katniss. A ambos sollozar mientras Katniss parece musitar una canción distorsionada por el llanto. Un mareo lo hace sentarse de golpe en la cama e intentar relajar su respiración. Sus ojos clavados en la retorcida escena que tiene enfrente.

_"Ustedes están mal. ¿Lo sabían? Están dementes"_

La mirada de Katniss le reprocha, pero nadie habla. Peeta solo se encoge dentro del abrazo de su _chica en llamas. _Los ojos de Haymitch la retan, pero ella no es capaz de decir una sola palabra en contra. Así que suspira y se levanta, encaminándose hasta el umbral de la puerta.

_"Par de locos"_ Suelta al aire. Pero antes de desaparecer, los mira sobre el hombro y carraspea _"Esto no está bien, tienen que saberlo. Y espero que sea la última vez. Antes sólo eran ustedes dos, ya no" _ Y se va.

Y el único sonido que queda en esa casa es el de sollozos mezclados con una canción rota y sin sentido.

Pero no fue la última vez.

_Ni la primera._

Aunque probablemente, fue una de las más sonadas en el distrito. Pues una semana después, la pareja de los _trágicos amantes_ dio la noticia de esperar un bebé.

De hecho, así había empezado todo esa tarde.

Con una Katniss nerviosa y un Peeta feliz. Con una llamada de parte de Gale contestada erróneamente por Peeta. Los ojos azules perdiendo su tono y transformándolo en uno más obscuro y opaco. Con gritos y arañazos, una vaga bofetada y jaloneos.

**_Celos_. **

Pero todo resultó bien, Katniss pudo tranquilizarlo después que Haymitch los regañase cual niños pequeños. Peeta había recapacitado y no la había abandonado. En vez de eso había pasado la noche en vela, pidiendo de mil formas distintas perdón.

_A final de cuentas,_ _no se abandona a quien amas._

Ahora ya no salían **_tan mal_** las cosas.

Ella piensa mientras se reacomoda por enésima vez para recuperar el sueño, pero no lo logra. Su mente vaga por un sinfín de pensamientos, deteniéndose con cuidado en cada ocasión que Peeta aparece en ellos. Sonríe y sigue en ellos. Se estira perezosamente y queda mal acomodada un rato, mientras sus músculos agradecen su estiramiento. Y luego se sienta a la orilla de la cama. Su mirada somnolienta vaga por la habitación un rato, indecisa. Pero su cuerpo reclamaba por actividad de nuevo. Ya habían pasado las tres semanas de _'reposo absoluto'. _Bah. Ella no necesitaba reposo, simplemente unas tardes en el bosque y listo. Mira sobre su hombro para corroborar que Peeta sigue durmiendo y de inmediato se levanta. Recoge la cazadora de su padre y las botas. Si se da prisa, quizá Peeta ni siquiera note que no está. Baja las escaleras vistiéndose y sale sin hacer ruido. El aire frío la despabila por completo al contacto con sus mejillas aun tibias. Observa las estrellas aun en el cielo y sonríe. Si se da prisa, quizá llegue antes de que Peeta despierte.

Pero llega al lago y es consciente de lo fatigada que se encuentra, aun cuando se ha detenido a descansar un par de veces en el camino._ 'No es tiempo desperdiciado si cuando me detuve logre cazar algo' _Se repite. Pero la angustia dura muy poco disfrazada en ella. Y decide descansar en la vieja cabaña. _'Sólo un momento'_ se convence.

Acaba de sacarse las botas para liberarse del peso y el cansancio en los pies, pero las pisadas en hoja seca delatan a alguien afuera. La sangre se agolpa en su cabeza y los dedos de las manos se le congelan. _Genial. _Ahora tendría que defenderse agotada y embarazada. Pero no le importa, ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Cargó su arco con una flecha y apuntó fijo hacia el marco de la entrada.

_"¿Katniss?"_

Pero la voz llamándola desde afuera no le fue desconocida.

_"¿Gale?"_

La sonrisa en su rostro había ganado en la discusión mental que estaba teniendo. Enfado, sorpresa, alegría… Miró la silueta de Gale colarse dentro de la cabaña, y sin planearlo, se encontró así misma en un fuerte abrazo con él. Sus corazones latiendo velozmente. El aliento se le escapó de la impresión y sus ojos picaron por lágrimas que no iba a dejar correr.

_ "Hola, Catnip. Me preocupé cuando no supe de ti al teléfono"_

La felicidad del momento hace que el cansancio desaparezca y se centre en su antiguo mejor amigo. Ese al que había tachado de cobarde al no haberla llamado antes. Pero la rabia del momento había quedado en el olvido. Con otro tipo de felicidad de la cual no sabía hasta hace poco, con un nuevo concepto de vida que la hacía sentir _viva de nuevo_.

Ambos tomaron asiento sobre el suelo de piedra, tomándose el tiempo de charlar sobre sus nuevas vidas. Incluso, Katniss tuvo la sensatez mental de rebuscar en su cabeza algún signo de resentimiento hacia Gale, suspirando relajada al no encontrar ninguno. Habiendo recuperado entonces la tranquilidad pudo charlar un poco más amena. Así fue como se enteró del nuevo trabajo de su amigo, de su nuevo hogar. Ambos sabían que entre ellos nunca hubieron muchas palabras, pero esta vez era una muy buena excepción. No fue hasta su turno de platicar sobre su vida que notó el cielo teñido de naranja fulgurante. _Estaba amaneciendo._

De un solo movimiento se puso en pie. Apremiando a Gale a que la siga de vuelta a su hogar. Estaba emocionada sí, pero ahora un poco angustiada. _Seguramente Peeta estará preocupado por nosotros_. Es la palabra **_Nosotros _**la que la hace darse cuenta que no le ha contado a su amigo la sorpresa, esa por la cual está horrorizada y maravillada al mismo tiempo. Quiere contarle que lleva en el vientre el agradecimiento hacia Peeta más grande y sincero que existía. Pero cuando sus pensamientos vagan en como contarle en vez de donde pisar, el mismo pie que torpemente se había lastimado cuando tropezó en la cocina aquella vez se atora en una raíz de árbol.

Siente un tirón desde su muslo hasta la planta del pie y de inmediato un calambre. La voz de Gale burlándose de ella y su facilidad para olvidar andar en el bosque, pero cuando se da cuenta que tiene que cargarla hasta la aldea de los vencedores detiene la burla y comienza a preocuparse. Se molesta cuando ella sólo pide su hombro para recargarse, pero desiste a hacerla cambiar de opinión para no perder tiempo.

_"Con que te has vuelto torpe"_

_"Nunca"_

Pero Gale no logra que hable más. Aunque se imagina que no es la primera vez que le sucede, pues ha quedado _'sentido'. _Tardan un poco hasta llegar a la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y sólo un poco más para llegar a la entrada de aquella casa. Es ahí, cuando Katniss pide que la ayude a sentarse sobre los escalones porque ya no puede resistir más, que escucha la voz de Peeta. Mira a su alrededor encontrándolo ya caminando hacia ellos, un poco más deprisa de lo normal. Quiere saludar solo por educación, pero al parecer no existe en el campo de visión de él.

_"¡Katniss!"_

Y entonces Gale tiene que apartar la vista un poco fastidiado, pues Peeta está sinceramente preocupado por Katniss y no deja de besarla al tiempo que ella le asegura un par de veces que se encuentra bien.

_"Estaba preocupado por ustedes"_

Gale frunce el ceño notablemente confuso, aunque sabiendo de antemano que no se refería a él y Katniss. Pero entonces la mano de ella se pasea inconsciente sobre su vientre y algo en la cabeza de Gale hace **_clik_**. La boca se le seca y un pinchazo en el pecho lo hace sentir incómodo, hasta que lo dice sin tacto alguno.

_"Así que te embarazó ¿eh?"_

Los vellos en la nuca de Gale se erizan al notar la tensión de Peeta, quien parece que no lo toma en cuenta hasta que habla. Y entonces comienza…

Los ojos azules se tornan de un tono más obscuro antes de poder siquiera aferrarse a él. La voz de Katniss se pierde en la cabeza de Peeta mientras la imagen de Gale a un lado le taladra. El dolor en la sien es insoportable y lo hace enrabiar deprisa, haciéndolo golpearse con el puño la frente.

_"¿Qué hace **él **aquí?" _Demanda saber, y Gale queda sorprendido por el tono de voz con el que le habla a Katniss.

_"Deberías relajarte, Mellark. Vine a saludar a mi amiga."_

Pero las palabras quedan suspendidas en el aire cuando Gale se siente embestido desde el abdomen. Y ya no pudo controlar más la situación. Peeta parece una fiera embravecida y él sólo se defiende como parece necesario. La fuerza del panadero nunca podría compararse con la de cazador, o al menos eso había pensado todo el tiempo Gale hasta que los golpes bien plantados de Peeta lo alcanzaban. Ambos revolcándose a golpes en el suelo. Los ojos grises impresionados por la velocidad y fuerza que es atacado. Mientras Katniss intenta llegar hasta ellos brincando en un solo pie. Aunque en mal momento los alcanza.

Se aferra del brazo de Peeta que ha levantado como si tomara vuelo, pero el instinto de él lo domina y termina por golpearle en el rostro con el codo, tirándola hacia atrás directo a los escalones.

Ambos chicos se percatan, deteniéndose al instante. Gale jadea cuando nota la mano de Katniss pasearse por su rostro agachado y descubrir un pequeño rastro de sangre. El corazón de Peeta se detiene de dolor. _Otra vez no. _

_"¡Katniss, ¿Te encuentras bien?!"_ Camina agotado hacia ella y extiende la mano para tocarle el rostro. Pero entonces las manos de Peeta lo prenden por los hombros y es arrojado hacia un lado.

_"¡Aléjate de ella!"_

El asombro que esta acción provocó en Gale no se comparó en nada cuando observó a Peeta pedir perdón como un niño pequeño al tiempo que Katniss repetía que todo estaba bien, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. _¿Era acaso una jodida broma? _Acababa de herirla al punto de sangrar, y ¿todo estaba _'bien'_?

Para cuando llegó Haymitch, Gale a penas salía del asombro incorporándose. Había escuchado un poco del alboroto, así que sabiendo de antemano quienes serían los culpables, salió de inmediato. No quería volverse a encontrar con una escena como con las que acostumbraba a toparse.

Pudo terminar de ayudar a Gale para que saliera de su enajenamiento, llevándoselo a regañadientes mientras amenazaba con una charla futura a los _'trágicos amantes'. _Curioso ¿No? El cómo habían llegado a revolucionar la definición de esa antigua descripción para ellos. Nunca creyó que las palabras: _'Los Trágicos Amantes'_ se volvería tan exacta a su descripción. Y más curioso aún era la manera en la que habían evolucionado los ataques de Peeta, dejándolo actuar de una rara forma en la que se mesclaban los sentimientos y el instinto… Aunque sólo con ella, claro.

Terminó de observar a su mentor arrastrar lejos a Gale, leyendo en sus ojos la preocupación que sabía de sobra estaría carcomiéndolo. Porque así era, ella lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que esa _'relación'_ estaba rozando los límites de la cordura, de lo aceptable. Sabía que ella nunca sería una esposa normal, sumisa y hogareña; y que Peeta nunca volvería a ser el mismo Peeta que se enamoró infantilmente de ella.

**_Pero lo amaba._**

Todo en realidad. Ella amaba todo lo que sabía sobre su _'relación' _Desde la intensidad con la que habían aprendido a amarse, hasta los sentimientos que sólo uno podía despertar en el otro. Aunque Peeta nunca volvería a tener aquel carácter manso, ella lo amaría hasta el final. Porque él la había amado hasta el final de sus días como _'antiguo Peeta' _Porque era lo menos que podía hacer, lo menos que podría corresponder nunca jamás. Y estaba más que segura que eso era lo que quería para su vida._ A Peeta._

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido de sorpresa cuando se sintió bruscamente abrazada y alzada, Peeta la sostenía de una manera casi indiferente mientras lograba meterla dentro de la casa y luego botarla en el sofá sin delicadeza alguna. Lo miró caminar de un lado a otro y pudo ser testigo otra vez de la transformación que el enojo provocaba en su _chico del pan. _Su paso cada vez más lento, más pesado. Sus ojos cambiando el amable tono de siempre, sus puños tensándose hasta que los nudillos se notaron blanquecinos. Su boca apretándose, hasta que el sonido chirriante de sus dientes le hacía ruborizarse prácticamente encolerizado. Katniss suspiró intentando calmar las sensaciones en su estómago. _Esto_ para nada era nuevo.

Peeta se detuvo, casi como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en esa habitación, y con cautela se acercó hasta ella. La respiración de Katniss cada vez más rápida. Se restregó los ojos con las manos, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que veía. Alcanzó el sofá y miró a Katniss desde arriba, con el cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos como si estuviera luchando aun desde dentro por no salir.

_Pero era tarde._

Intentó ponerse rígida pero no funcionó, Peeta aprensándola de un brazo la había puesto en pie sin consideración alguna y la había obligado a caminar hasta una silla. Tiró con fuerza de sí misma para poder librarse del agarre, pero sólo logró retorcer su piel con la palma de él. La sentó con fuerza en la silla y arrastró a ambas cerca de otra más para él. Bufándole en el rostro.

_"¿Qué demonios hacías con Gale? ¿Por qué te cargaba?"_

Frunció el ceño y apretó la boca. Oh, no. Ella no iba a atender a la forma en la que la estaba tratando, no le importaba si pasaban diez años, nunca iba a contestar a esos modos. Miró hacia otro lado, con desdén, provocándolo sin querer.

_"Si te tranquilizas podemos hablarlo"_

_"¡¿Si me tranquilizó?!" _La tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos encendidos. _"¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme, si viene Gale y con unas palabras vas y te pierdes horas con él en el bos…?"_

El impacto de su mano dejó marcado en rojo la mejilla de Peeta. **_Ofendida_**. Sí, señor. Así se sentía, y era claro que esa era su intención desde un inicio. Se apoyó en el respaldo para ponerse en pie, pero un nuevo impacto proyectó la silla lejos de ella, haciéndola caer con fuerza al piso. La mirada de Peeta sobre ella, desde arriba, rondándola cual predador. El sonido de su respiración pareciendo el reloj de una detonación.

_"¿Qué-hacía-Gale-contigo?"_

Pero su orgullo y dignidad habían sido tocados de nuevo. Así que cuando su silencio hizo explotar a Peeta, ella se apoyaba en las paredes y demás muebles que él no alcanzaba a tumbar para alejarse. De vez en cuando tomando retratos o libros para lanzárselos, mientras Peeta la seguía feroz por toda la planta baja, atajando con los brazos lo que fuera que Katniss se encontrara en su camino. Pero pronto la acorralaría en la cocina. Cuando había querido recargarse en la puerta y esta se abrió con su peso, haciéndola dar de lleno con los costales de harina esparcidos en el suelo. Fue cuando la nube blanca la hizo toser y perder un poco la noción de todo, cuando sintió la mano de Peeta aprensar su cabello. El instinto fluyó en ambos, siendo arañazos en el rostro y en las manos la defensa disponible de Katniss. El alivio la embargó por un instante cuando Peeta la soltó y se echó hacia atrás, soltándola de inmediato, creyendo que había terminado la crisis. Pero un golpe duro en la cara la hizo girar el rostro, estampándola contra el filo de la mesa.

_"Oh, por dios, Katniss. ¿Qué he hecho?"_

La voz asustada de Peeta parecía la de siempre, pero por algún motivo no sintió ningún tipo de alivio. Con rapidez logró poner la esa como separación entre ambos. Sus respiraciones cansadas y profusas. El sudor de nuevo sobre sus frentes. Sus palpitaciones a mil por hora. Sus ojos inundados por _'millonésima'_ vez. Lo miró hacer el intento por acercarse, con los efectos del ataque aun frescos, las pupilas dilatadas y las venas de la frente aun hinchadas.

Entonces comenzó a tomar los trastes de la mesa y a arrojarlos, intentando hacer que retrocediera, o al menos que ya no avanzara. Pero la furia que parecía haberse apaciguado se encendió de nueva cuenta. Peeta volvía a parecer un animal acorralándola, llegando hasta ella. Los ojos grises se cerraron como amortiguando el dolor sobre sus brazos. Peeta gritaba, sacudiéndola violentamente. Katniss se retorcía histérica mientras seguía luchando por no llorar.

Como era de suponer, Peeta logró someterla.

La impotencia la inundaba, seguía intentando pero sabía muy bien que a partir de ahí Peeta mandaría. Pero para su sorpresa, sus lágrimas se derramaron en algún momento entre el jaloneo y los sollozos de él pidiéndole perdón.

_"¿Qué te he hecho, preciosa?"_

Ahora sí había acabado todo. Y justo a tiempo.

El sonido del cristal quebrándose y las voces de Gale y Haymitch la alarmaron. Tuvo que gritarles que se marcharan, que los dejaran. Miró la cara de su amigo cambiar a un rojo intenso cuando se encontró con ella recostada en la mesa y Peeta inmovilizándola con todo su cuerpo. Como si fuera cámara lenta, Gale tomó velocidad y tacleó a Peeta, estrellándolo contra la pared. Haymitch intentando separarlos, pero sólo Katniss sobre su espalda lo hizo desistir. Su corazón doliendo a cada palabra de ella, como si hubiera sido él con quien estuvo _'peleando'_ hace unos instantes. Peeta inmovilizado por Haymitch.

_"¡Demonios, Catnip! ¿Acaso planeas que te lastime? ¿Es lo que buscas? ¿Y el bebé qué?" _

Los ojos de Peeta destellan. Pero las palabras mueren en la boca de Katniss. Las lágrimas corren libres por su rostro. Peeta de nuevo ha malentendido todo. Intenta no poner atención en las palabras hirientes con las que la insulta, pero no puede. Estas se clavan en su pecho tan dañinas como flechas.

_"¡Con que era eso, Katniss! ¡Entonces no soy yo el padre de ese hijo tuyo!"_

Y sin aviso, Gale suelta un golpe certero que duerme a Peeta, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Los ojos de Katniss se abren de la impresión y Haymitch debe aplicar más fuerza para cargarlo hasta el sofá. Justo comienza a escuchar el reclamo de ella cuando la toma en brazos para transportarla a la sala. Por instinto ella mira hacia Peeta, y suspira aliviada porque esté dormido aun.

_"Catnip, esto no puede seguir así"_

_'Sabes que esto no puede continuar así ¿Cierto?'_

_'Puede cambiar'_

_'No, no puede. ¡Ya lo has visto!'_

_"¿Qué vas a saber tú?"_

Ambas miradas se encuentran, en un extraño momento de calma dentro de la tormenta. Con un sentimiento demasiado volátil como para definirlo. Con diferentes nociones de lo que ha sucedido y lo que puede suceder. Y de lo que nunca sucederá.

Es por eso que cuando Gale busca nervioso sus labios, ella lo rechaza de la manera más cruel que habría podido planear. Se adelanta y le besa la mejilla. La decepción es notable en el ambiente, en su mirada dolida. Suspira fuerte y pega su frente a la de ella, pero ella vuelve a rechazar siquiera este gesto al estirarse incómoda intentando alcanzar a Peeta.

_Su dulce Peeta._

Su corazón no podría estar más triste y vencido, así que la acomoda al otro lado del sofá y se retira. No dice _'adiós'. _Y el corazón de Katniss capta por completo la decisión de no despedirse ni siquiera con una mirada, claro, había sido suya. Sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, da la espalda al camino que ha tomado Gale y repta para acomodarse en el pecho de su _'trágico amante'_, como cada noche cuando todo termina.

Es el suspiro de Haymitch lo que la hace saber que sigue consiente. _"Oh, preciosa. ¿En qué se han convertido?" _Y con la mirada nostálgica sale de aquel lugar rumbo a su casa.

Katniss se acomoda entre los brazos de Peeta y lo abraza fuerte, despertándolo. Los ojos azul cielo abriéndose con dolor y pesadez, confusos. Ella se mueve sobre él, quiere ser lo primero que vea cuando esté completamente consiente, porque se siente a salvo ahora, porque _él_ ha regresado. Pero cuando su mirada se torna decepcionada sabe que no fue la mejor opción.

Peeta se lleva las manos a la cara, frustrado. Y luego rueda debajo de Katniss, hacia el suelo. El pecho de le duele _¿Acaso hizo algo mal?_ Intenta sonreír y endulzar su voz todo lo que puede, mientras lo ve maldecir entre sus manos.

_"Despertaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?"_

Cuando se descubre los ojos, la imagen de Katniss lo quiebra en mil pedazos. Con la mejilla de nuevo roja e hinchada, los brazos marcados y el cabello enmarañado.

_"¿Qué fue lo que te hice ahora?"_ Y se rompe.

El corazón se le hace pequeñito al verlo llorar. Su mirada asustada cuando ella intenta alcanzarlo, rehuyéndolo.

_"No, no me toques… No dejes que yo te toque… Por favor… No dejes que me acerque a ustedes…"_

Traga el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, carraspea y abre la boca. Pero él la interrumpe, musitando disculpas una y otra vez. Sus ojitos grises se inundan, pero no puede llorar. No ahora que ella es quien debe hacerlo sentir mejor.

"_Katniss…" _Lo escucha sollozar torpemente. _"Escúchame… Esto no es sano, tú y yo… No es sano… Ni siquiera es normal"_

Y como siempre, ella se cubre los oídos para no escucharlo. Sigue mirando sus labios moverse, temblando por el llanto, sus ojos enrojecidos y su mirada sincera. Y es que eso es lo que más la lastima, que él en verdad quiere terminar con _esto. _Él se acerca para aprisionar con cuidado sus manos, porque necesita que lo escuche.

_"Esto no puede seguir, Katniss. No quiero causarles ningún daño"_

_"Pero, puede cambiar"_

_"¡NO!"_

Peeta niega horrorizado y la suelta bruscamente antes de ponerse en pie. Alertándola. Se tira de los cabellos por un instante, como luchando consigo mismo otra vez.

_"Esto nunca cambiará" _

Pero ella ya lo sabe. Peeta puede leerlo en sus ojos, e incluso es presa del pánico por unos segundos. Cuando se da cuenta de que, incluso quizá desde mucho antes, Katniss ya sabía que esto nunca podría cambiar. Y la tranquilidad en la mirada de ella lo hace saber que eso no es algo que la preocupe.

_"¿Qué pasa si un día me sobrepaso contigo… Con ustedes? ¿y si un día yo…"_

_"Eso nunca va a suceder, porque yo te amo. Tú nos amas… ¿Real o no Real?"_

Quizá era la suavidad con la que Katniss sabía hablar en esos momentos, o la ternura de pensar en ellos dos a su lado por siempre jamás. Incluso pensaba que podía ser otro efecto del veneno de las rastrevíspulas… O quizá simplemente estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que no se podía apartar de ella, aunque eso significase lastimarla.

_"¡¿Real o no Real?!" _

La paciencia de Katniss se agotaba dolorosamente. _¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Qué debía de pensar? _La ansiedad acabó con sus nervios en un segundo, haciéndola temer lo peor. Sus ojos se humedecieron por completo. Por reflejo su mano se paseó suavemente por su vientre, como si quisiera mitigar los nervios también en el bebé.

El corazón de Peeta se enterneció.

_"Real"_ Musita tallando sus ojos para verla con claridad _"Real"_ Repite con fervor mientras se arrodilla frente a ella y esconde su rostro en el recoveco de su cuello, aprisionándolos a ambos entre sus brazos. _"Siempre será Real, Katniss. Lo sabes."_

_"Exacto" _Al fin respira con alivio._ "Yo lo sé y es todo lo que importa"_

Y esa vez así termina.

Con las fuerzas de ambos esfumadas, con partes de su piel obscurecidas, marcadas. Peeta se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá y Katniss se recuesta en su pecho. Ambos agotados. Con las gargantas un poco irritadas y los corazones aun alborotados. Con una canción triste en los labios de Katniss, un abrazo temeroso de Peeta y algunos tímidos besos que comparen como si fueran sellos de las promesas que no dicen. Porque no hablan, pero se entienden.

Porque Katniss entiende que no habría podido aceptar a Peeta como era, porque sencillamente Peeta nunca la habría aceptado tal cual era. Porque la amaba desde siempre, sí. Pero no con la fuerza con la que Katniss necesitaba ser amada. Aunque Haymitch los tachara de locos, incluso él los entendía, lo sabía. Porque nadie más que Peeta podría hacerse cargo de enamorarla de la misma manera en la que ella amaba. Porque la intensidad de Gale nunca fue hacia ella, sino propia. Y ella necesitaba ser amada tan fuerte… Casi hasta doler.

Y _su dulce_ Peeta lo sabía. Aunque no le fuese fácil aceptarlo. Porque no es que fuese adicta al dolor, ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera disfrutaba las _'crisis' _o _'ataques' _de Peeta, como sugiere Haymitch. Simplemente los acepta y punto. No está dispuesta a separarse de él por eso. Porque para ella duele más estar sin él. Porque ahora que ambos esperan la ilusión de una familia, no se dará por vencida.

Porque las manos juguetonas de Peeta le acarician con ternura el vientre, mientras ella se remueve incómoda por la falta de costumbre. Porque cuando pasan toda la noche en vela, Peeta le confiesa algunos de sus temores y ella los suyos, e inexplicablemente… Ninguno se trata de esos malditos _ataques_. Porque se pasa toda la noche escuchando como la voz de él se quiebra a instantes, y de la nada comienza a pedir perdón de un millón de formas. Porque a veces, quien llora es ella contándole que moriría si él se fuese… Y no. Ella nunca tiene miedo de que él solo se quede por lástima o culpa, porque precisamente eso es lo único bueno que ha dejado el veneno de las rastrevíspulas: _Un Peeta más real_.

_"Los amo… Te amo, Katniss"_

Porque sólo hay una cosa que ella no podría soportar, y es sería perder a Peeta.

_"Te amo, Peeta…"_ Se sonroja y disimula que no dirá nada más. Pero la mirada ilusionada de Peeta puede más. _"Te amamos"_

Porque sólo Katniss podría amar con tal intensidad a Peeta, y sólo Peeta podría amar tan fuertemente a Katniss.

.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.

¿Me merezco un review? Disculpen, en verdad creo que debo disculparme pues este fic no es para nadie más... Mas que para mí **:3 **Creo que al fin he conseguido la historia que me imaginaba con ellos desde que leí el tercer libro **xD **Espero que no me maten y entiendan que tuve que cambiar un poco sus personalidades para que encajaran **:s**

Les agradezco que hayan leído. Bollos de queso para todos y todas!

**:3** …

Obvio, no de Peeta… ¡Bah! Si ya lo saben _¿No?_ Él es mío **:3_ Grrr_**

Chao.


End file.
